


Tupperware

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Other, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Spoilers, Spoilers For Episode: Putting Others First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Roman never returned Patton's Tupperware from Christmas
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Tupperware

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE NEWEST EPISODE, PUTTING OTHERS FIRST. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION. Crying, using hot water to harm oneself (mildly)

_"Well I had you Roman," Patton teased. He looked at the Prince shining with pride at giving Logan a gift that was enjoyed._

_"Oh, goody!" Roman clapped with excitement. He was excited to see what Patton had in store. The two had just worked really hard together on the sweater project. He was excited to see what else the endearing side made him for Christmas._

_"I made you some pasta!" Patton shoved the large container in Roman’s hands, causing the prince to softly exclaim a sound of confusion. Patton didn’t mind, the main part of the present was just about to be revealed._

_"Thank you?" Roman was definitely confused. He had worked so hard to make Logan’s present. Why did he only get pasta? Was Patton joking?_

_"D’you know what the secret ingredient is?" Patton asked, gearing up for the true gift. He scratched the side of his head nervously at the sight of light disappointment on Roman’s face. He didn’t want to mess this up._

_"No?" Roman looked at Logan holding the script he had made._

_"Love,” Patton delivered. He held his hands clasped under his chin, hoping that Roman understood that the pasta was only part of the present._

_“Aw,” Roman expressed with an understanding smile. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Patton truly did love him, and now he had a physical, delicious reminder._

_\------_

_"Patton never stray too far! Deceit really had me doing his bidding today. Playing into my love of theater, and my love of getting what I want? I feel so used!” Though his body language and tone seemed dramatic, when his hands fell down, the cover of a brave prince dropped. He looked down, away from Thomas and Patton, in shame._

_“Oh, I’ll always be here, Roman! But, eh, even so, you enjoy those knights and fantastic heroes dontcha?” Patton asked encouragingly. He wanted to assure Roman that mistakes were okay. Roman had a tendency to be hard on himself. He needed to prove that things were okay._

_“Ugh, do I?” Roman asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes to his friend to see where he was going with that obvious question._

_“Well...what would they do?” Patton crossed his arms. He tried his best to emulate Logan’s inquisitive posture._

_“Uhh. Face any and every challenge with courage and honesty.” Roman’s lips curled in disappointment as he slouched. Of course that’s what happened. He didn’t act like a hero._

_“That’s the spirit, sorta! You got this kiddo, both of you” he promised warmly. Patton pointed to Thomas and Roman as he sank down to his room. He then remembered what had happened the last time he had sunk out for a video._

_“Also Roman I need my Tupperware back?” he asked._

\------

Roman knows it’s not the most important thing to be worried about. It took him what, two years, before deciding to fulfill this request by Patton?

The heat and pain soothe him in a masochistic way. His fingertips feel raw from the hot water running down his hands as he scrubs and scrubs. Obviously, he's washed it plenty of times since he's used it. He also knows what he is doing is irrational, yet it is the only thing he can do to make it better. To feel better. The heat and pain soothe him in a masochistic way. 

Doing just this one thing for Patton, though irrational, is the only thing he can do to make it alright. Janus, Deceit, the trolley problem, Frogger, the arguing, the yelling-it will all go away once he finally washes his-Patton's Tupperware for the last time so he can give it back. 

He knows Patton had forgotten about it. In fact, he knows Patton didn't really need it back when he brought it up after Christmas. He didn't press Roman, and Roman knows the puffball didn't mind him forgetting to return it. The orange lid and container had become integrated into his own kitchen. After the projects, and late hours, and the intense events of everything it had slipped in importance to Patton.

Just like he did.

He growls in frustration at the stubborn plastic. The deeply embedded orange stain from the old sauce isn’t coming out. He bites his lips as he keeps alternating between sponge and fingernails. He rubs over and over, not caring that Patton’s forgotten about the container. Not caring that his hands are lobster red from the boiling hot water. Not caring that his white jacket is covered in soap bubbles. 

He throws the dishes down in frustration, yelling out a strangled sound full of two years of failing to make Patton proud. Two years of letting them all down no matter what. 

Is it really the Tupperware? For all he knows, maybe it is. Maybe it’s just one more way he doesn’t measure up. 

He keeps scrubbing with angry vigor though his shoulder aches in the repetitive action. Something so small, and he can’t even do it right. It’s going to be stained forever. Like his relationship with everyone is stained. 

“Roman?” Patton calls. “What are you doing?” 

“Fixing it all...or trying to, at least.” Roman mutters. “I need to fix it.” 

Patton walks up slowly to stand next to Roman. He crosses his arms as he leans against the counter. He notices the bright orange lid covered in soap bubbles. “My Tupperware?” 

Roman pauses his excessive scrubbing to lean over the sink. He sways lightly to comfort himself. “I never returned it.” 

“Oh. That’s okay, you forgot. I forgot too, to be honest.” Why is Roman obsessing over the insignificant container? He didn’t know that it meant so much to Roman. 

“Right,” Roman scoffed. “You can forget about this, but not forget about Deceit being a bad guy. Not forget about how he had Re-” Roman closes his eyes and breathes inward, “About how he’s hurt us all.” 

“Princey,” Patton whispers in realization. He scolds himself inwardly. No wonder he burst at the comparison Janus made. 

Roman cringes at the old nickname. Once it was held in fondness for him. Now all that there is is pity. ”You’re not bad. None...none of us are,” 

Roman closes his eyes to hold back tears, though one escapes. “He said I was just like him, Pat.” 

“Yeah…” Patton cringes at the fresh memory of the verbal blow, “I can tell you with certainty that’s not true.” 

Roman let out a sob. “How do I know you’re not lying to me?” 

“Cause I love you” Patton tries to tell Roman honestly. 

“Right…” Roman repeats for the second time that day. 

“I mean it, Roman. I always loved you, and I always will. Don’t you remember that Christmas?” Patton points to the dish in the sink. “What did I say the secret ingredient was?” 

“Cumin,” Roman answers without missing a beat. He’s looking at the bubbles slowly popping away, the barely present crackly sound pleasant in his ears. 

Patton cracks a smile, even though it stings. “Yes, but also love. I tried- I saw how hard you were working at the time so I wanted to give you a physical reminder. That I love you.” 

“I love you too, Patton!” Roman finally shouts as he throws himself into his friend’s arms. “I’m sorry!” 

“It’s okay, Roman. It’s gonna be okay.” Patton assures, glad that his friend is being truthful with himself. He pets Roman’s soft brown hair to soothe the shaking man against his chest. 

Roman sobs as Patton holds him with all of his strength. The strong prince finally indulges in a moment of weakness, and the fatherly friend finally sees how much he did hurt his friend this entire time. 

“I’m so sorry, Roman.” Patton is whispering to keep from startling Roman. “I was so focused on Thomas, and Deceit, I didn’t realize how much pressure I put on you as well. All these years…” Patton’s voice cracked. “Then in less than an hour we told you it wasn’t real. I’m sorry, Princey. So sorry.” 

Roman doesn’t respond. He knows Patton has been apologizing to Thomas a lot, but to hear someone tell him directly-there’s something about it that feels validating. He nuzzles into Patton as he starts to breathe easier. 

Patton looks next to him at the sink, and gets an idea. “You know what? I want to prove it to you.” 

“No-no that’s okay Pat” Roman stutters out. He isn’t crying as intensely. 

Patton pulls away to hold Roman’s face. “Please?” 

Roman blows out a sigh. “Fine, what do you suggest?” 

“Well, you’ve had this container for a few years. Why don’t you just keep it?” Patton suggests hopefully. He wants Roman to know there are no hard feelings on his end, not completely. 

“Why?” Roman asks, feeling suspicious. He squints at Patton, wondering what his agenda is. 

“You ate all the pasta, why not have something tangible to remember it all by? To remind you I love you when I’m not here.” Patton holds his breath as Roman decides. 

Roman looks Patton up and down. His lip is jutted out. He tilts his head to the side in consideration. “Okay.” he decides. “Okay, I’ll keep it.” 

Patton feels relieved, holding a hand to his heart. “Thank you, Roman...One more hug?” 

Roman wipes the tears on his face. He has a small smile breaking through the tears. “Yes, please.” 

They hug tightly. It’s not the solution Roman was looking for, but at least that particular Tupperware matter is fixed now. Which for the moment, this small moment, is enough for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it piece, mainly for myself. Inspired by someone's post on Tumblr that was a reminder that the Tupperware Patton gave his pasta in was never returned. It’s in a different style than I usually write, I hope that’s okay


End file.
